The Long Voyage
by delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: This is my response to the NCIS:LA hiatus fic challenge #5: Extreme AU. It was originally intended as a one-shot, but the people asked for more, so it's gonna be mutli-chapter.
1. Revenge

This is my response to the NCIS:LA fic challenge #5: Extreme AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters. Nor do I own the ship _Revenge_ or the Dread Pirate Roberts, or the ship _Tarantula_. Basically, I only own the plot. And even that statement is pushing it.

* * *

Pirate KK sighed and twirled her hair. She was bored up here in the Crow's Nest aboard the _Tarantula_. Sure, this was a vital job, and she understood it was her turn, but it was just so _boring_. Well, technically it was Pirate G's turn, but she'd lost a bet, and, now she was stuck up in the Nest.

"How's it going up there?" Pirate G called up to her from the deck. Pirate KK glared down at him and hurled a loose piece of wood at him, which he expertly dodged. He then smirked up at KK.

"I hate you!" she snarled loudly. Pirate G just chuckled. KK rolled her eyes and looked up upon hearing a fog horn. She pressed the scope to her eye and peered through it. She scoured it around until she saw the ship and then searched for the flag. Her heart sped up when she saw the flag.

It belonged to the pirate ship _Revenge_.

"Mates! It's _Revenge_!" she called out. At once, everyone was alert. _Revenge_ was infamous for the Dread Pirate Roberts, who was captain of the ship, who never took prisoners. He killed them all.

The ship's rudder turned hard east and the ship swung around. Every man and woman who was not securing the ship were on the guns. KK stayed up in the Crow's Nest, keeping an eye on _Revenge_. Her heart skipped a beat when she lost the _Revenge_. She stood up and looked around hurriedly. She found it when the first cannonball rocked the _Tarantula_. There were one or two screams and a whole lot of shouting.

Their cannonballs fired off at _Revenge_ on the port. The _Revenge_ then rammed into the side, half-capsizing the ship. KK was able to grab onto the rope just in time to avoid being tossed off.

She then saw _Revenge_ pirates jumping onto _Tarantula_. KK squared her jaw and drew her sword and glanced down at Pirate G and Pirate Sam, who had done the same thing.

The first pirate came for her, jumping onto the rig. She used her heel to smash him in the chin and send him pummelling right into the line of fire. She was able to do this for most pirates, but, occasionally, she'd have to use her sword to decapitate them because they were beyond her kicking range.

But, even the best pirate gets bested sometimes. KK had just decapitated her sixth pirate and was suddenly grabbed from behind by her hair. She let out a yell and dropped her sword, using her hands to instead grab the hands holding her hair. As soon as she realised she'd dropped her sword, she kicked it away. It fell down and landed neatly just under the wheel.

The pirate who had grabbed her expertly swung her around and slammed her against the side of the Nest, with her head swinging out to the side. She lost her balance and toppled out of the Nest. She let out a yell as she fell and braced herself to hit the sea.

She straightened herself up as much as she could so that the impact wouldn't kill her. She hit the water and dropped straight down. As soon as she was submerged, she worked on pulling herself up towards the _Tarantula_

It seemed an eternity before she reached the surface and instantly felt herself being dragged down again by the under drag. She fought it, but knew she'd have to find some way to climb up soon, or she'd be dragged under and drown. Fortunately, the attack meant that some of the rope had been unravelled, and she spotted some hanging down.

Pirate KK swum over to the rope and grabbed on to it and then hauled herself up. She used the rope to climb back onto the ship and stopped when she reached the ledge. She let her eyes scan the deck until they landed on the wheel. She knew her sword was under the wheel; she just had to get to it.

Using all of her strength, she pulled herself up and over the ledge, onto deck. She ran to the wheel, dodging blows, swipes from swords, cannonballs and shrapnel being hurled every which way. From the amount of damage the cannonballs, she was surprised the ship was not already submerged.

She reached the wheel and looked up just in time to see Pirate Dom and Pirate Nell, also known as the Rudder Twins, clambering to get up high. She knew the ship was sinking, and signalled to Pirate G and Pirate Sam to get to the life boats. She did the same thing for the Rudder Twins.

Pirate KK picked up her sword and got ready to fight, when she saw a message being passed around Roberts' pirates. She then saw Roberts' pirates slipping their swords back in their scabbards and pulling out their daggers. The pirates then began grabbing the pirates of the _Tarantula_ and forcing them up on to the _Revenge_ , which had sustained much less damage than their ship had.

She hurriedly wiped her sword and slid it back into her scabbard before she was grabbed, again, by the hair. She let out a yelp and struggled against the pirate who had her as she was forced onto the _Revenge_. Once up, she was forced to kneel and a dagger was pointed at the back of her throat to stop her from trying to escape.

She pulled away a bit and looked around, and saw the deck sprinkled with _Revenge_ pirates, all with their weapons out, all escape routes blocked. The _Tarantula_ was going down, so escape was rendered impossible. She lowered her gaze and moved back into position, with the point of the blade resting against the back of her neck.

An eternity seemed to pass as the rest of the surviving pirates from the _Tarantula_ were boarded onto the _Revenge_. After all the survivors had been captured, the crew and prisoners fell silent as they heard the unmistakable sound of the Dread Pirate Roberts' boots clopping against the polished wood of the deck.

Roberts' boots were unique, in that the soles of his boots were rumoured to be made out of the flesh of his first victim and rubber and the skin of his now deceased pet rat. Rumour had it that he loved his rat so much that he'd used its skin for his boots so he'd never forget his rat. No one knew if the rumour was true or not, but everyone was too afraid of him to check the legitimacy of the rumour. Every pirate from Ireland to Australia knew the sound of his boots.

Pirate KK couldn't stop the shiver that crawled its way down her back, starting at her shoulder blades to her thighs and ending at her knees. She drew in a quiet, deep breath as he passed her and froze when he stopped in front of her. She dared not raise her eyes to him.

"Why does this one still have her sword?" Roberts questioned his men. His voice was deep and gruff, adding to everything she had heard. KK almost sighed with relief that he was just looking at his sword. His men wasted no time in fixing that 'problem', and taking her sword from her. The crew member who had taken it was about to throw it overboard, but Roberts stopped him.

"Add it to our armoury," he instructed. "Besides, it'd be nice to kill this one with her own sword."

The last part came out as a sneer. Pirate KK closed her eyes and swallowed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to die, much less by her own weapon. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Roberts and he laughed. Loudly. Once he'd stopped laughing, he tucked his hand underneath her chin and forced it up until her eyes met his. As much as she wanted to, KK couldn't conceal the fear in her eyes.

"Relax, pretty," he soothed, his tone laced with mockery. "I'm not going to kill you just yet."

Upon hearing those words, KK wished that he'd just kill her and get it over with. She'd rather die by her own sword than face whatever he had in store for her.

"No," he murmured thoughtfully. "I pretty thing like you ought to be put to some use first."

Had she not been so afraid, she would have been angry; she didn't take kindly to being spoken to like an object. She now dreaded whatever lay ahead.

"Marty!" he barked, and a blonde stepped forward. Kensi couldn't see him, as her chin was still in Roberts' grasp. "Prepare this one to entertain me."

"Aye, aye, Roberts!" the young man recited back enthusiastically, like a dog that had been trained. His voice was slightly husky, which pierced through Pirate KK's fear and gave her a warm feeling in her heart. But the feeling soon disappeared when her chin was released and she was hauled up onto her feet and dragged away. Naturally, she struggled against it, but did it quietly, as not to draw any more of Roberts' attention to herself.

Pirate KK and the two _Revenge_ pirates gripping her arms arrived in a room below deck, where she was thrown down. She turned over to face them, flattening her palms on the floor. The first was nothing special – a scrawny excuse for a pirate. His skin was as white as the clouds in the sky, and he had nothing to show for being a pirate except the pathetic outfit he was wearing

The second one, however, well, he was something special. He had a good, strong build, with curls as golden as the sun waving messily atop his head. His eyes were as blue as the calm sea before a storm and his voice was as scruffy as the hair on his chin. KK found herself just staring at this man, as if she were under some sort of enchanted spell. It was broken when the scrawny pirate threw some clothes at her, which hit her in the face.

Her reflexes caused her to sit upright and catch the clothes before they fell to the ground. She turned them over in her hands to see what they were. She found that they were a matching green bra and underpants, and a few extra stringy bits to put over the top. It was all very burlesque-y, and KK felt her blood boil.

"No," she deadpanned; looking the beautifully scruffy pirate in the eye, believing that she could overcome his spell. Her anger proved her right. The scruffy pirate, Marty, she recalled him as, raised his eyebrows right into his bangs.

"No?" he questioned. His tone indicated that it was not a question, but, rather, a chance for her to take back what she said.

"No," she repeated, ignoring the warning. Marty smirked, as if he were glad she'd refused him. KK gulped, immediately regretting her decision. What did he have planned for her?

"Rick," he spoke to the scrawny pirate without ever taking his eyes off KK. The younger pirate stood at attention at once. "Give us some space."

Pirate Rick didn't need to be told twice. He scampered from the room, closing the door behind him. Marty said nothing, silently communicating that she had one last chance to cooperate. KK defiantly threw down the stripper outfit as a response.

Marty sighed, and KK couldn't determine what he meant by that sigh. She thought it might have indicated that she was just an annoyance and that he didn't have time to do this, but there was something else to his tone. It was unfamiliar, and it scared her.

He grabbed her by her collar and yanked her to her feet. She was too stunned to resist. He held her close, close enough to speak in nothing more than a whisper in her ear.

"What do I have to do to make you cooperate?" he wondered. KK's breath hitched in both fear and delight of his warm breath against her bare skin. She caught herself and scolded herself for her enjoyment of the moment and got her breathing back to normal.

"You can't," she spat back. He pulled her closer and she felt his dagger resting on her lower back. A pulse of adrenaline ripped through her body. Her breath hitched again, this time in pure fear.

"I desperately want to prove you wrong," he admitted, subtly flirting. The subtle flirting didn't escape her notice, and she quickly grew frustrated at herself for almost falling for it. She scrambled to stop herself from giving in to it.

Marty, still holding her by his collar, could sense her growing frustration. He smiled to himself; his seduction was working. Just a little bit more…

He pulled her the rest of the way in, and slid his dagger lightly and slowly across her lower back. He heard the gasp that came from her. It was partial fear and partial pleasure. He held in a laugh; he couldn't believe that she enjoyed this sort of thing. He also heard the dangerously low growl of frustration that came from her. He could tell that he almost had her.

That's when she stomped on his foot.

"No!" she shouted, pushing him away and backing up. Her sudden and very strong reaction took Marty by surprise and he stumbled backwards. He regained his balance, and he scowled at her. He was quite cranky that she'd screwed up his favourite approach; he was in fact quite hurt. Did she really think that he was that bad that they couldn't do this? Maybe it was just the fact that he was her imprisoner. It still hurt, though.

But, he was a pirate, so he hid his hurt. He growled lowly and drew his sword. He looked at her in the eye, trying to read her emotions. He couldn't quite name it, since it seemed to be a mixture of emotions: vexation, fear, past passion and anger were the ones that showed. He had a feeling there were more, but she was doing a damn good job at hiding them.

"Put it on," Marty barked, tilting his sword at the very revealing outfit. KK glanced at it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Put it on!" Marty repeated more forcefully before deciding to take a different approach. "Or do you want me to do it for you?" KK glared at him.

"You will do no such thing!" she resisted. This earned a smirk from Marty.

"Y'know, I saw a ginger from yer crew up on deck," he taunted thoughtfully. "Wonder if her hair's as red as her blood."

"Don't you dare!" KK hissed, the colour draining from her face out of fear for the sweet, innocent pirate.

"Yer choice, lass," Marty taunted with far too much jubilee for KK's comfort. She swallowed hard and reluctantly picked it up. She glanced around for some pirate place to change, but couldn't find any. She turned back to Marty, and he motioned for her to change right there in front of him.

"Turn around," she requested, twirling her finger in the air.

"Why?" he teased. "I'm gonna be seeing all of ye anyway."

"I don't think so," KK scoffed, crossing her arms again.

"It's true!" Marty insisted playfully. "Once Roberts sees what a fine job I've done into getting ye ready, he'll let me take ye back to me room!"

"Not if you are dead," KK snarled, uncrossing her arms and throwing down the costume again. Marty had her pinned up against the wall with his sword to her throat in an instant.

"I'd watch what I say, if I were ye, lass," he warned. "We both know what happens when ye don't watch yer tongue."

To emphasise his point, he pressed the blade to her throat, just enough to make it hurt. She let out a frightened gasp. She made a move to escape, but he just tightened his grip, forcing the blade even further up against her skin. Her face scrunched up with pain momentarily before she made an effort to control it.

"Put on the costume," he repeated authoritively. To punctuate his command, he held her for a few more seconds before taking a step back. He saw relief wash over her, which quickly turned to disgust. However, for the sake of her redhead friend, she reluctantly stripped down and slipped into the clothing she had been given. Marty, being ever the gentleman of a pirate that he was, turned around and let her change.

She changed very quickly, glad to get out of her wet outfit, although she wished it weren't into something so skimpy.

"Done," she muttered resentfully when she was done. Marty turned back around and smiled when he saw her in the costume.

"Veery nice," he drawled. "Let's go, lassie."

He placed his sword at her back and led her out to the Dread Pirate Roberts. Pirate KK sighed quietly – this was going to be a long voyage.

* * *

 **The people have been asking for more, so the next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, leave a review. :)**


	2. Crime is Crime

**Disclaimer:** again, I own nothing except the skimpy green outfit KK is wearing and the deep quotes near and at the end of the chapter. And the plot.

* * *

Out on deck, Pirate G was getting worried. Pirate KK had been below deck for quite some time. What was that blonde pirate doing? What was his name again? Marty, wasn't it?

Pirate G glanced over at Pirate Sam, who clearly shared the same emotions as he did. They both looked up at a commotion at the door leading below deck.

Pirate KK shivered as the brisk sea breeze hit her skin. Her skin and hair was still wet from her fall into the water, and was not helped by the fact that what she was wearing only covered a quarter of her body. She hesitated and tried to pull back, but Marty's sword stopped her.

"Get a move on, lass," Marty growled lowly in her ear. KK shivered and reluctantly stepped forward into the sights of everyone. The pirates from the _Tarantula_ were shocked, the pirates of the _Revenge_ cheered and whistled with joy. The Dread Pirate Roberts' eyes lit up as she was bought before him.

Marty stopped her in front of Roberts, sitting in his chair. He admired her form and a slow smile crept up on to his face.

"Nice selection, Marty," Roberts commended his pirate. Marty smiled, never dropping his sword for where it rested on KK's back.

"Thank ye, sir," he accepted the praise and then turned his attention back to the prisoner. "Dance, lass."

"What? No!" KK hissed in return.

"Dance," Marty repeated.

"No!" KK refused. Marty let his gaze wander over to Pirate Nell, and Pirate Rick too the hint and held his dagger to her throat.

"I said: dance, lass," Marty instructed, nodding to another _Revenge_ pirate to start the music. KK sighed and gave in. Sensing her defeat, Marty moved away and let KK dance. The music started playing and KK took one last glance at the ginger and began to sway her hips. A few pirates whistled at her in satisfaction.

The song went on for several minutes and KK felt herself warming up as she danced. She also felt herself loosening up; she loved to dance and it felt so natural. She felt the world of the _Revenge_ and all the perverted pirates and her crew fading away, being replaced by the world of dance. Her head was up in the clouds and she was no longer in the skimpy outfit, by, rather, in a dress made of stars.

The pirates of the _Tarantula_ noticed that she was lost in her own little world, and stared in awe as she let her body sway to the music. It was so natural; it was almost as if her body was moving itself and her mind had no control over it.

However, the pirates of the _Revenge_ didn't notice this, and kept cheering and sneering at her, like she was a burlesque prostitute. Roberts sipped his wine, thoroughly enjoying the show.

The song finished and the music died down, and KK finished in her final pose. The _Revenge_ pirates applauded her as one might applaud a slave after performing. KK's head came crashing down, out of the clouds and she remembered where she was.

She felt a blush rising, but she bit back. She would never show any signs of weakness, much less to Roberts.

"Nice, Marty," Roberts drawled. "She's all yours!"

Marty grinned. He liked being rewarded like so. KK let out a dejected breath quietly. She hated that he had been right, much more that she had been wrong and much, much more that it'd been about _this_. Although, she had enjoyed his little, ahem, routine below deck before, but she'd never admit it.

Pirate G was on his feet in less than a second, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hold up! You are not raping my fellow pirate!" he objected loudly. Roberts stood up slowly, with an incredible amount of authority.

"Back on your knees!" he ordered. Pirate G glanced over at KK, who gave him a slight nod to obey. G was confused as to why she'd be willing to go with this idiot. What had he done to her below deck before? But, still, G obeyed reluctantly.

Pirate KK was hauled up by Marty to begin their activities and, even though she was honestly excited for it, she knew she had to make sure that it looked like she wasn't. So she struggled; she wriggled and squirmed and cried out for help.

Marty grunted with effort as he hauled her along, but could tell that something about this wasn't real. Then it hit him, and he almost let go of her because of it. Was this all an act? Was she actually looking _forward_ to this? He hoped it were true.

The two of them eventually reached his room and he expertly swung her around and threw her to the ground, before slamming the door.

"What the hell was that out there?" he asked, genuinely curious, and KK picked this up.

"How do you mean?" she shot back, praying that he hadn't picked up that it was just an act.

"That, out there," he repeated. "The squirming and the struggling. Was ye just acting?"

"What makes you think that?" KK retorted harshly, angry that he'd seen right through her ruse.

"It just didn't feel real," he told her. "Do ye want to sex with me?"

Marty hoped she'd say yes, or he'd have to lock her up for a few hours; he'd never raped a woman, nor did he ever intend to. However, just to make it seem like he had, he'd lock the woman up for a few hours in a tiny space with no light to create that same helplessness, to some degree.

Sure, it wasn't exactly a gentlemanly thing to do, but what else was he meant to do? If Roberts found out that he wasn't actually raping the women, and it didn't appear that he was, it'd be Goodbye Pirate Marty!

"Yes please," KK pleaded. She really did want to get into bed with him. Marty blinked with surprise. No woman had ever said yes before, much less a beautiful woman such as the one with him at that moment. Marty was so shocked that he could barely move.

"Please," KK repeated, her mismatched eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Would ye like me to go gentle?" he inquired. The brunette with him smirked courageously.

"Give me everything you've got," she requested boldly. Marty was admittedly impressed by her recklessness.

"With pleasure, milady," he grinned, scooping her up off the ground and tossing her on to the bed. She let out a slight grunt as she landed. He toppled on to the bed after her. He was on top and she looked up at him, silently begging him to start. Marty smiled to himself.

 _Not so fast, lass_ , he thought to himself. He was a bad guy, which meant that he was used to being in control. He was going to take this slowly.

Marty got started. First, he brushed his finger along her forehead, pushing all her hairs to one side. He let his finger wander down the right side of her face and detour to her bra strap, which he fiddled with.

Pirate KK lay very still, trusting him to do it well. She loved the coarseness of his finger as it ran along her soft skin. She smiled and relaxed, sensing that he'd be taking his time.

* * *

A few hours later, the two parties lay side by side on Marty's bed, panting. Marty's smile was as wide as the ocean from Scotland to Ireland, and KK's smile was a very contented one. He turned his head to face her.

"Ye enjoy that, lass?" he inquired. He was answered with a giggle.

"Very much," she responded, amongst a fit of giggles.

"Good," he breathed out, and then changed his tone. "Ye never told me yer name, lass."

"KK," she replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"No, I mean yer real name," he persisted. She let out a sigh.

"Kensi," she answered after a minute. "My real name's Kensi. What's yours?"

"Marty," he informed, dropping his pirate accent. "It's my real name and my pirate name."

"Well, thanks for this, Marty," Kensi thanked him.

"You're welcome, Kensalina," he quipped, emphasising the 'a'. Kensi propped herself up and turned to face him. She was still naked, not that he had any objections to that.

"We only just met properly ten seconds ago, and already you've assigned me a nickname?" she inquired.

Marty just nodded his head like a five-year-old on Christmas Day when asked whether he wanted more dessert. Kensi couldn't help but smile.

"Just make sure you don't call me that out there," she reminded him, jerking her head towards the door. Marty followed with his eyes and nodded again, slowly. "In fact, just don't call me by any of my names at all."

"Yeah, I know," Marty assured her, turning his head back around to face the roof of his cabin. There were a few moments of silence before Kensi spoke again.

"Marty, how come you asked my permission before we went for it?" Kensi wondered. Her question caught Marty off guard.

"Come again?"

"Why'd you ask my permission before we had sex?" Kensi repeated. "I mean, you are a pirate of the _Revenge_. You guys are known for being merciless pillagers, rapists and murderers."

"I don't rape," he answered. When he turned his head, he saw that she was a bit confused. "I may pillage and murder, but I do not rape."

"But, why?" Kensi persisted. She wanted to ask more, but she couldn't find the words to make the questions. But, somehow, Marty knew what she was trying to ask.

"I pillage because I'm a pirate, it's my job," he explained. "You do it too. I know you do. I murder to save women from the others and to save the men from a very painful death. I don't actually ever kill the children. And I never rape because that's just inhumane."

"But, why?" Kensi repeated. "What right do you have to deprive those mothers and fathers of life. And what about the children?"

"Death is mercy," Marty said gravely. "If I do not kill the men, my fellow crew members will, very slowly and painfully. If I do not kill the women, they become rape victims. I can't allow that."

"The children?" Kensi asked again.

"I send them out into the forests," Marty replied, squashing down the pain that was rising in his chest.

"But, why?" Kensi asked for the third time. "They'll die!"

"They either learn to survive or they die," Marty said, almost all emotion gone from his voice.

"What right do you have to force those children to survive on their own?" she snarled, feeling defensive all of a sudden. She pulled the covers up over her body.

"We all have to learn to survive," he sighed. "Some just have to learn earlier than others."

Kensi flopped back, knowing he was right. But she also knew that it didn't justify his actions: crime was crime, no matter how good the motive.

* * *

 **Wow. That was deep. I will be writing the next chapter ASAP. But you know what would make it go faster? If you left a review! :) Peace out!**


	3. The Trophy Cabinet

Many thanks to the lovely Guest reviewer who corrected me with a mistake I made in the first chapter. It's been fixed up now, and I shall not make the same mistake in the future.

 **Disclaimer _:_** Nothing has changed since the last time; I don't own any of the characters.

 **Warning: This chapter is gory. If you have a weak stomach, I advise you do not read it.**

* * *

Out on deck, Roberts and his pirates were busy. Roberts was selecting pirates from the _Tarantula_ whom he thought would be useful to him and his crew. What that 'usefulness' implied, none of the pirates of the _Tarantula_ knew, although, Pirate G figured it meant slavery, either to the _Revenge_ pirates or some random slave trader at the market; that's how it usually worked aboard most pirate ships.

A bunch of Roberts' minions march along the row of kneeling pirates, right to the end where Pirate Nell was. Pirate Nell kept her gaze down, and stayed as still as she could, praying that she'd be overlooked. But her prayers were neglected when two of the pirates hauled her to her feet and dragged her over to Roberts, dropping her at his feet. Pirate G tensed in fear of what might happen to sweet, innocent Pirate Nell.

"On your feet," Roberts ordered, and Pirate Nell was very quick to obey. Roberts was also standing, and he grabbed her chin forcefully, yet gently and forced it up, so she had to look at him. She was scared, and she knew couldn't hide it, although she did bite back on any sounds that might indicate fear or weakness.

"What was your job on your ship?"

"I-I w-worked the r-rudder," she stuttered out, unable to get full control over her voice and keep it steady. Roberts hummed thoughtfully, as if deciding whether or not to kill her. Eventually, he spoke.

"Keep her for now!"

"Aye, sir," a very scrawny-looking pirate barked back. He grabbed Pirate Nell ad led her away to the rudder room. She was far too scared to resist.

Roberts' minions paced again, this time stopping in front of Pirate Lozza. They hauled her to her feet, and she, unlike Pirate Nell, struggled and kicked and screamed for them to let her go. She was thrown to the ground in front of Roberts. She landed roughly, breathing deeply.

Roberts, sensing that she was a fighter, grabbed her by her hair and yanked her but onto her feet. He looked her directly in the eye.

"What was your job back on your ship?"

"None of your damn business," she spat. Roberts glared at her.

"Lauren, no!" Pirate G pleaded from his place on deck, only to be struck on the shoulder by a pirate standing behind him.

"Quiet, you!" the pirate growled. Pirate G complied and lowered his head. He could hear Pirate Lozza fighting against Roberts and he sighed. His head shot up upon Roberts' next command.

"Off with her head!"

"No!" Pirate G begged, rising to his feet. Two pirates behind him grabbed his arms to stop him from going forward to save her. Pirate Lozza was also grabbed by two large pirates. Roberts drew his sword from his scabbard and lined it up with Pirate Lozza's neck. He drew back, ready to strike. Pirate G wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

The whole ship fell silent Roberts swung his sword and lopped Pirate Lozza's head off and Pirate G cringed as her head rolled across the deck and blood spurted everywhere. A few feet away, one of his crew mates threw up. He was promptly tossed overboard. Pirate G tried to block out his screams and pleas, and used every bit of self-control to keep from vomiting himself.

"You!" Roberts barked, directing his attention at G. He raised his head to meet Roberts' eyes. "Clean this up."

Pirate G swallowed hard, still not looking at the mess. He shook his head. He knew he couldn't handle cleaning up his fellow pirate's blood. Roberts growled slightly as a warning and nodded to the pirate overseeing Pirate Dom.

Pirate Dom was one of the youngest crew members. He was new to the job, but was learning fast and well. He had black skin, which was no issue amongst the crew of the _Tarantula_ , but it wasn't exactly ideal on board a ship whose crew were known for their white supremacy ideology. However, Roberts had never been known to have an opinion on this issue, so that may or not have given Dom a slight advantage. Pirate G couldn't tell.

Pirate G gave in and stopped struggling and bowed his head. Beside him, Pirate Sam was forced to his feet. Roberts sauntered off, leaving his crew to tell the two _Tarantula_ pirates what to do.

"Toss her overboard," Pirate Rick ordered, standing in front of the men. He may have been much younger and smaller than them, but, he had a sword, so he held the power at the current moment.

Pirate G and Pirate Sam had no choice but to obey. They both moved forward, but Pirate Rick put a hand on Pirate G's chest.

"You get the head. Take it to Roberts."

Pirate G glanced over at Dom, who still had a sword to his throat and sighed. He had no choice but to go over to Pirate Lozza's head and pick it up. He almost puked. It was covered with blood, including her hair. It was positively a gruesome sight.

But, for Dom's sake, he stuffed all human emotion down as far as he could, and shakily picked up Pirate Lozza's head by her hair. He then carried it all the way to Roberts, forcing himself not to look and not to pay attention to the way it felt in his hand.

Roberts was waiting for him expectantly up by the wheel. He smirked as Pirate G approached. Pirate G stopped a few feet in front of him, and Roberts led him into his cabin. Pirate G was confronted with a trophy cabinet, lined with the heads of his previous victims. Pirate G felt his breakfast rising up in his throat, and he swallowed it back down just in time.

Roberts unlocked one of the doors to the cabinet and motioned for Pirate G to put Pirate Lozza's head in, which he obediently did. Roberts then pushed Pirate G back and locked it.

"Get outta here," Roberts instructed. Pirate G wasted no time in scurrying back to where his crew were still kneeling on deck. He returned to his spot and knelt down, only to have a bucket of water with a scrub brush in it dumped in front of him. He raised his eyes to meet Pirate Ricks'.

"Scrub," Rick ordered, nodding toward the blood all over the deck. Pirate G sighed. This was going to be a really, really long voyage.

* * *

 **Whew! This was quite a hard chapter to write, but I fear that one of the characters is waaaaaaaaay out of character. Oh well. Nobdoy knows his identity anyway. If you do, you are a very smart reader.**

 **Leave a review and the next chapter might get written just that little bit faster. :)**


	4. Locked Up

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own anything. :(

* * *

Marty and Kensi had laid in silence for what seemed an eternity. Marty eventually broke the silence.

"Better get you dressed now," Marty muttered, pushing himself up and throwing his clothes back on. "Ye stay here and I'll get ye some rags."

Kensi complied and just lay on the bed while Marty scurried off to get her something to get dressed in to. While Marty was gone, she allowed herself to think. What would happen to her? Would she get to see land again? Would she be killed? Would she be made a slave, as was so common in the pirate world? Would Marty save her? Or would his loyalty to Roberts win out?

He returned a few moments later with her clothes; the ones she'd been wearing before she had to dance for Roberts. He threw them at her, and they hit her in the face. She pulled them down and stared at him. What had just happened? Was this not the same man, who, just a few minutes before, had been having sex with her?

Upon seeing the confused and almost hurt look on her face, he softened.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I was just getting back into character as Pirate Marty."

Kensi reached over and touched him tenderly, feeling kind of bad for being so quick to jump to a conclusion.

"It's okay," she forgave him. "Just, next time, maybe tell me before you switch roles."

"You'll be able to tell when I change my lingo," he informed her, and she nodded. "Now, get dressed, lass."

KK smiled and Marty turned around, letting her slip into her clothes. She let Marty know when she was done, and he went back to being rough and dragging her out. She remembered that she'd been 'supposedly' raped, so she prepared herself to make it look that way. She conjured up tears and whimpers that almost caught Marty by surprise, but then he remembered that he was supposed to rape her, so he let her continue.

They arrived on deck and were greeted with a mess; blood everywhere. Both of them knew that someone had died, but only Marty knew it was decapitation. KK only wondered who it was who had died. She prayed it wasn't sweet little Nell.

"How was it?" Roberts pondered from his seat. Marty looked over.

"Arr," he murmured seductively, running his tongue quickly over the back of KK's neck for emphasis. KK flinched. Roberts asked a silent question with his eyes, and Marty answered with a silent 'yes'. Roberts then nodded, so Marty took KK to the door that led below deck, and took her to the cells they had for their slaves and threw her down, reaching for the chains.

KK looked up upon hearing the clinking of the chains and became indignant. She got up to make a run for it, but Marty was faster. He grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her back. She let out a small noise of being choked and fell to the ground. She pushed up, ready to try again, but Marty's sword blocked her way. She met his gaze and he shook his head.

KK sighed in defeat and reluctantly surrendered. She dared not move a muscle as he bent down and shackled her feet together and then to the wall. Once done, he looked into her eyes once more, apologising silently. She stared blankly at him.

He sighed and then turned away, not looking back. KK heard the door shut, and she was engulfed in a blanket of darkness. She cuddled her knees to her chest and rocked gently.

She wondered where Captain Rietta was. She'd be able to get them out of this mess.

* * *

 **Yes, I know updates are a bit slow, but I've run out of steam. But, as per the very lovely s-sdensi's request, I shall push through and finish it, no matter how long it takes. Meanwhile, go ahead and leave a review :)**


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer:** still don't own anything, except Pirate Jo.

* * *

Pirate KK sat in darkness for a long, long while. On one hand, she hated the loneliness that seeped through the darkness, and wanted the door to open again and someone to come in. On the other hand, she was glad for the solitude; it gave her a strange sense of comfort.

She let her mind wander. She thought of her dad and smiled at the fond memories she had of him. Her mind then thought of the _Tarantula_ and Captain Rietta. If Rietta was there, this wouldn't have happened. KK's thoughts turned quickly bitter, until they landed on Pirate Marty. More specifically, Pirate Marty's eyes.

She felt her heart flutter as she thought of his eyes. They were so perfect. She thought of his smile. Blistering barnacles, his smile was fantastic. Pirate KK could actually feel her heart melting inside her chest. She stopped and scolded herself. He was the enemy. She shouldn't be thinking and feeling about him this way.

The door then creaked open, and KK hurriedly propped herself up against the side of the cell and pretended to be asleep. There was a commotion and KK's cell door opened. She still pretended to be asleep. She heard chains being used, and some protests, followed by some slaps and punches, but still she remained very quiet.

Eventually, there was the sound of footsteps going up and out of the area. The door slammed and KK's eyes popped open, but she did not move.

"G?" she whispered precautiously.

"You alright, KK?" he answered with a question.

"Yeah, I'm good," she assured him, finally moving to face him. Beside him, Pirate Sam sat with his hand on Pirate Nell's back. KK breathed a sigh of relief seeing Pirate Nell alive. "Who was killed?"

"Pirate Lozza," Pirate Sam answered. KK couldn't stop the smile that cracked her lips. It was no secret that she despised Pirate Lozza.

"Good."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pirate Sam asked. "I mean, you were, you know, with Shaggy."

"First off," KK snapped. "His name's Marty!"

"Marty," Pirate G drawled, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" KK growled, resisting the urge to go for his throat.

"And, secondly," Pirate Sam offered.

"He didn't rape me," KK finished the sentence. This got all three of her friends' attention, so she went on. "He told me that he never rapes women."

"What about men?" Pirate G joked. KK glared at him, and Sam fought the smile that threatened to crack his lips.

"Yeah, you're real funny," KK snarled, turning away.

"Go on," Sam encouraged, no longer feeling he was going to smile. Pirate Nell was now looking at KK, interested in what she was going to say.

"He always asks consent," KK went on. "Those who say no, he locks up in a box thing for a few hours, to create the same effect on the brain of something."

"Did you…?" Pirate Nell wondered. KK leaned back and nodded. She did everything she could to not sigh happily. "What was it like?"

"It was…nice," KK replied, recalling his body on hers. It had been nice and warm and she'd felt safe. She kind of wished she could be back there. She was about to close her eyes and simply imagine she were back there, but Pirate G stopped her.

"You like him," he stated. KK's head shot back up.

"What? No!" she denied. Pirate Sam went back to comforting Pirate Nell, leaving the arguing to the other two.

"Then why'd you say yes when he asked if you'd like to have sex with him?" Pirate G interrogated. KK almost rolled her eyes, but got a hold of herself just in time.

"I wanted to see what he'd be like," she responded truthfully.

"And?"

"He was amazing," she admitted, letting the warm feeling wash over her again. Pirate G smiled a real, genuine smile this time.

"Just be careful, Kens," he warned, using her real name. "After all, he is on Roberts' side."

"Don't worry," KK answered, feeling the warmth drain away again. "I can easily take him on."

"I know," G reminded her. KK smiled and leaned back again. The group of pirates sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. There was the occasional sigh, or whimper or protests from other cells. Eventually, KK broke the silence.

"Where's Captain Rietta?" she ventured to get the others' opinions. She spoke loud enough for the people in the next cell to hear.

"Probably off buying some expensive artefact!" a bitter voice yelled on the other side. "Bitch never did care much about us!"

"Shut up!" Pirate G snapped at his fellow pirate in the neighbouring cell. KK shuffled away, knowing that this could get ugly.

"Of course you'd want me to, G!" the voice spoke again. KK then recognised it as Pirate Jo's voice. "Rietta's little baby!"

"I am not!" Pirate G defended himself indignantly.

"Yeah, you are!" Jo shouted. "And you know it! Picked up off the street by her and raised on her ship. Intoxicated yer head with her crazy, manipulative ways, she did!"

There was a shout of agreement on the other side, and G squared his jaw. KK glanced at Sam, who was quietly trying to talk Pirate G out of the argument. KK shuffled over to Nell and pulled her away from G and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"How dare you!" Pirate G shouted, shrugging off Sam. "She did no such thing. She's never been that way!"

"Oh, dear, sweet, innocent, naïve little G," Jo taunted with pity in his voice. "Of course she is. You were just taught to think that she isn't which is why you don't see. Perfect little angel."

That did it. Pirate G lunged for the wall, creating a slight crack in it. KK looked over at the chain holding him to the wall. She knew it was strong; she just hoped it was strong enough to hold him back. Pirate Sam was still trying to talk him out of it, but Pirate G kept breaking down the wall.

The pirates in Jo's cell were clearly afraid at what was happening, and were moving back to avoid crossing paths with G. Jo, however, seemed unfazed and continued tormenting G.

After a few more thuds against the wall, it broke. G used his bare hands to tear it apart. He then went for Jo's throat, but Sam grabbed his arms just in time, holding him back. Pirate G wriggled and squirmed and shouted for Sam to let him go, but Sam held him tight.

A few seconds later, a bunch of pirates stormed below deck and grabbed both Pirate G and Jo. Pirate Sam tried to defend Pirate G, but ended up being grabbed by the _Revenge_ pirates, too. Pirate KK shrunk back, pushing Pirate Nell behind her to protect her.

She felt herself being hauled to her feet, and she struggled against it. She had to protect Pirate Nell; she was so sweet, innocent and scared.

"Nell!" she called, her voice almost being drowned out by the other shouts of the other pirates. Pirate Nell heard her and raise her head from where it was resting on her knees. The two exchanged a silent message and Nell pushed herself as far as she could into the corner. KK's chains were undone my someone and she was pulled away as she struggled.

"No!" she screamed as she was hauled into a corner underneath the stairs and was shoved, albeit, not roughly, against a wall. A body was pressed up to hers, a male's body.

"Shh, shh," he soothed. "It's just me."

"Marty?" KK asked, recognising his voice.

"I'm here," Marty assured her. KK instantly felt herself relaxing. He pushed back a bit, giving her some space. The two stood in silence, focused on each other instead of the chaos happening just a few metres away. Their little bubble popped when KK heard Pirate G's voice above the rest.

"G!" she breathed, moving forward to save him. Marty wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her back. She turned around, and he shook his head.

"I'll take care of your friends," Marty promised. "But, for now, let's worry about your safety."

KK didn't struggle against him, nor did she fully submit to him. Marty saw the doubt in her eyes, so he spoke again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. KK looked kind of surprised at his words, so he repeated himself. "Do you trust me, Kensi?"

Kensi pondered this for a bit, and then nodded slowly. Marty drew his arm in to himself, pulling Kensi with it.

"Then you're going to have to trust me when I promise I'll take care of you and your friends," he requested. They were now so close that there was almost no space between them. Kensi let her head drop onto his shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Okay, then," Marty whispered. He suddenly turned around and grabbed KK's arm quite roughly. This caught KK off guard and she let out a small yelp of surprise. He dragged her back out and got the attention of another pirate.

"Take this one to me cabin," Marty barked, throwing Kensi to him. The other pirate caught her and followed Marty's instructions without hesitation. KK managed to glance back as she was hauled up the stairs to the deck. Marty was telling everyone to shut up and get Pirates G and Sam up onto deck.

KK bit her lip. She didn't know what he was planning to do, and despite what she'd just told him, she wasn't sure that she trusted him.

* * *

 **That is chapter #5 done! I know it's not as good as the previous chapters, but these things get harder to write as you go along. But, do not fear! I will finish this! How about a review to help me keep going and get it done? :)**


	6. In Marty's Cabin

**Disclaimer:** still don't own anything

 **Also, thanks for the reviews I've been getting. They make me happy. Please keep reading and leaving reviews. :)**

* * *

KK was thrown down to the hard, wooden floorboards. She pushed herself up and turned her head to face the pirate who was handling her roughly. He stood at the door facing her, eliminating all chance of escape. She swallowed hard, whether it was from dehydration or fear, she didn't know.

A few minutes later, Pirate Marty opened the door and stepped in. KK lowered her gaze.

"Leave," he instructed the other pirate, who quickly obeyed. The door slammed behind him. KK still didn't move. Marty knelt down beside her, dropping his pirate demeanour.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. KK was unresponsive. Marty grew quickly concerned. He tucked his index finger under her chin and gently forced it up. KK made no move to fight it or him. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the troubled look in his eye.

"Are you okay?" he repeated his question. KK had to look away to prevent him from seeing the tears that were forming in her eyes. She chomped down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop them. Marty's concern turned to worry.

"Hey! Kensi!" he coaxed softly. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. She looked back at him. Marty sighed sadly. He wanted, he _needed_ her to understand that it had to be done a certain way for her survival, and the survival of her friends.

"Kens," he began, trying to figure out the best way to say what he had to say. "This…voyage, it can't be done the way you want. It can't happen that I protect you and your crew from everything. But I can protect you and them from death. And I'll have to be rough with you sometimes because I'm Roberts' first mate. But you gotta understand that I care about you."

"You let G and Sam die!" she spat, the first tear rolling down her cheek. She cursed internally for letting her weakness show, but she couldn't stop. She looked down.

"No, I didn't," Marty assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're only getting some lashes. And Nell is fine; I made sure of it."

KK looked at him. She wasn't sure what to think. Marty seemed to read her mind, because he held out his hand to help her up. KK gingerly accepted her help, and she was soon on her feet, wrapped up in a warm hug.

Marty cradled her head and she allowed her arms to slide up his back and grasp onto his shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. Marty gave her a little squeeze and just stood silently, waiting patiently for her to finish.

Once KK had regained her posture, she pulled away. She sniffed once and swiped at her eyes, avoiding Marty's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, wishing that moment of weakness had never happened.

"Shh, no," he soothed, brushing a stray her out of her face. "There's no need to be sorry. It's okay."

"Could we…" KK asked after a moment of silence, letting her eyes wander over to the bed. Marty followed her eyes and smiled. He moved quickly, removing his scabbard and sword. He grabbed KK gently and threw her onto the bed. She let out a small squeal as she went, and he followed after.

He clambered on top of her and took a moment to look at her before he reached under her top and teased her bra strap. He then used his other hand to reach down and pull her hem up, all the way over her head. Marty then pressed his lips against the spot he'd been teasing. From there, he worked his way down; slowly.

Far too slowly for Kensi's liking. When she was just under her bra, she'd had enough of his game. She let out a frustrated groan that he had a hard time not laughing at.

"Patience, Kensi," he scolded, raising his head momentarily. "Patience."


	7. No Questions Asked

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own the characters.

 **I know these chapters are shorter than the first ones, but I promise the words count will start climbing again; the story's about to get really good. :)**

* * *

The pirates of the former _Tarantula_ were herded up onto deck. Pirates G, Sam and Jo were at the front. They were dragged up onto a platform that had just been set up by some of the _Revenge_ pirates. The rest of the pirates were made to sit down in front of the platform. Pirate Nell squashed herself between two of the larger pirates of her crew in an attempt to hide herself.

A pirate with white hair and a hook for one of his hands paced in front of the seated pirates. A hush fell over them, and all that could be heard was Pirate G trying to wriggle free of Roberts' minions holding him, and the sound of the Pacing Pirate's boots along the deck.

"These three were fighting below deck," he stated, his thick accent seeping through every word. "But no prisoners are to be brawling on this here ship! Let this be a lesson to you all."

He turned to his crew up on the platform and nodded. The pirates acted at once. They tied each man's hands to a three different whipping posts and tore their shirts off. They then hushed each man, then nodded to the Hook Hand pirate. He stepped up, and the other pirates stepped down. Then another pirate, this one with skin as dark as the clay on the bottom of the sea, ran up to the platform and held out something to Hook Hand. Hook Hand smiled, took the item from the dark pirate and then the dark pirate scurried off.

Hook Hand flicked the item he had picked up and Nell flinched as it cracked. Whippings were common punishment among pirates, but Nell never got used to the crack of the whip.

"Damn," the big pirate next to her muttered. "It's the Nine Tails."

Nell swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Regular whippings were bad enough, but The Cat O' Nine Tails would be murder. Nell squared her jaw as she heard the first blow land, followed by a strained grunt of pain from Pirate G. He was obviously trying to hold the pain in.

Nine lashes later, and Pirate G's eyes were watery with pain. Hook Hand moved onto Pirate Sam. Pirate Sam held his breath for his ten lashes. After they were done, he exhaled slowly, his breath shaky from pain.

Then came Pirate Jo's turn. He was still protesting and trying to get out of it. He went on about how he was the victim in all this. Hook Hand grabbed the back of his neck and spoke lowly into his ear.

"One more word out of you and it'll be double," he threatened. Pirate Jo shut up and hung his head until his chin touched his chest. It shot back up when the whip hit his bare skin and he yelped. By the end, he was crying loudly. From his whipping post, Pirate G shook his head, still fighting back his tears. Pirate Jo had always been a weak, attention seeking one.

Hook Hand stepped off the platform and scanned the prisoners. He needed one to help the doctor treat the punished pirates. His eyes landed on a small redhead, clearly trying to hide between two big-boned pirates.

"You! The ginger!" he barked. Pirate Nell's head shot up and she saw Hook Hand looking right at her. "On your feet!"

Pirate Nell quickly obeyed. Her legs were shaky, but she was able to stay on her feet. Hook Hand motioned for her to come forward. Pirate Nell gulped and timidly walked forward until she was standing only a foot in front of him. He moved quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close, and grabbed her hand in his and stretched it out to the side as if they were going to dance. Pirate Nell gasped in fright.

"You're scared, lass," he murmured, feeling her trembling with fear. Pirate Nell didn't respond. She dropped her gaze and tried to focus on just controlling her breathing. "There's no need to be scared, lass. Nobody's going to hurt you as long as you do as he says."

Pirate Nell knew he was just taunting her, but it was working. She wanted to cry. But she didn't. She dragged her bottom lip between her teeth and debated on whether to speak or not. When Hook Hand didn't respond, she took it as her cue to speak.

"W-What do y-you w-want me to d-do?" Pirate Nell stuttered out in barely more than a whisper. She drew in a short breath and arched slightly when he readjusted his hook hand on her back so that the point was pressed lightly into her back.

"See that tall gangly man over there?" he asked, jerking his head to the right. Pirate Nell glanced over to the right where he'd titled his head. She nodded. "You are to go with him and do exactly as he tells you, no questions asked. Understood?"

She nodded again. Hook Hand seemed satisfied, but still didn't let her go. He barked at some _Revenge_ pirates to get the flogged pirates down and to the doctor. They did so without hesitation. Hook Hand then turned back to the girl in his arms as the _Tarantula_ pirates were taken to the doctor's cabin.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear. "Off you go."


	8. The Chameleon

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. CBS doesn't seem to trust me with their characters, which I understand. I wouldn't either.

The reviews are very few and far between, but I do appreciate them. Please keep reading and reviewing. :)

* * *

Pirate Nell followed the doctor meekly, like a dog following his master when he's in trouble. Several other _Revenge_ pirates came along, too, dragging Pirates G, Sam and Jo to the doctor's cabin. When they got there, the wounded were made to lie face down on tables, and the other pirates left, leaving Pirate Nell alone with the doctor and her injured crew.

"I'm Nate," the doctor introduced. His voice was gentle and kind. "What's yours?"

"N-Nell," Pirate Nell answered, keeping her eyes low. She flinched when Nate put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Hey," he soothed. "There's no need to be scared around me. I'm a doctor: I heal, not harm."

Nell looked up. If this were any other crew member of _Revenge_ , she would not believe him. But something about his voice was enough to convince her that he was being truthful. He sounded warm and genuine. Nate smiled warmly at her.

"Come," he coaxed. Nell followed him, but this time, it wasn't out of fear. Nate walked over to a bucket full of water and pulled two clean cloths out off a drawer. He handed one to Nell and kept one for himself. He picked up the bucket and went over to Pirate Sam. He set the bucket down, dipped the cloth in and looked back at Nell.

"What you have to do is wet the cloth," Nate explained. "Then dab it on the wounds, like so."

He demonstrated on one of Pirate Sam's wounds. He pressed the cloth very lightly on the wound and then pulled off. Sam flinched as the cloth touched him. Nate nodded to Nell to try, but Nell hesitated.

"Go on," he encouraged. Nell dipped the cloth in the bucket and drew it out and then touched it lightly on Sam's back, recoiling when her friend flinched. She raised her eyes to Nate.

"It's okay," he assured her. "It'll hurt, but it's necessary. If we don't, they'll get infected. Come on."

Nate guided her over to Pirate G and gave her the bucket, then left to go get his own bucket. Nell very slowly dipped her cloth in and then dabbed Pirate G's back. Pirate G flinched and Nell pulled back again.

"Just do it, Nell," G instructed. "I'd rather you do this than anyone else."

"But it's hurting you," Nell whispered. G sighed.

"I'd rather get hurt now than infected and hurt even more," G responded, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just do it, Nell. Please."

Despite her not wanting to, Nell carried on with the disinfection process. G did his best to control his signs of discomfort to make it easier for Nell to do it.

Nate worked on Pirates Sam and Jo. He worked fast and he had finished both men just as Nell was finishing on Pirate G. Nate wandered over once he was done and examined Nell's work. He nodded.

"That's good," he commended. Nell stopped and looked up at him. He looked kindly into her eyes and took the cloth out of her hands and dropped it in the bucket. Nell looked at him for a bit longer, before she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hey," he soothed. "You did good. Okay?"

Nell nodded and the pirates came in.

"Done?" one of them growled. Nate nodded and took a step away from Nell after giving her hand one final squeeze. The three men on the tables were forced up and given shirts to put on, which they did. The pirates then grabbed them and Nell and marched them back to below deck.

The feeling of security Pirate Nell had had with Nate just a moment earlier dissipated as she was taken back to her prison below deck.

On the way back, Hook Hand stopped them and nodded at Pirate Nell. Pirate G saw this and knew what was happening.

"Please," he pleaded quietly and shook his head. "No."

"Do you need another flogging?" Hook Hand threatened. Pirate G sighed dejectedly.

"No, sir."

"Good."

With that, Hook Hand grabbed Pirate Nell and dragged her away.

Back in Marty's cabin, Kensi and Marty were simply enjoying each other's company after a very aggressive sex session.

"Do you trust me, Kensi?" Marty asked suddenly, raising his head from where it had previously been resting on her belly.

"You asked me that question earlier," Kensi replied, not looking at him.

"And now I'm asking it again," he retorted. Kensi pushed herself up just enough to see him.

"Yes," she answered. "Why?"

"You just seemed uncertain earlier."

"That's because I _was_ uncertain earlier."

"And what makes you so sure you trust me now?"

"Because I feel safe around you," Kensi answered without missing a beat. Marty smiled.

"Good."

Marty got up and started putting his clothes back on. Kensi sat up fully.

"What are you doing?" she asked, thinking that they were going to continue for a while longer.

"Protecting you and your crew," he replied, tossing her clothes to her. "Get dressed."

"But-"

"You said you trusted me," Marty interrupted her. "Now trust me and do as I say!"

"Whatever!" Kensi muttered to herself. She indignantly obeyed, refusing to look at Marty at all. Once they were both done, Pirate Marty grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out. Pirate KK didn't bother resisting.

Pirate Marty dragged her out on deck and he did a quick scan, and the sight of a door closing caught his eye.

"Dammit!" he whispered to himself and hastened his way across deck to the cabin. He pounded on the door.

"Chameleon!" he growled. "Open up!"

The door swung open. Inside, Pirate KK could see Pirate Nell laying on the bed as if she'd been thrown down and she looked terrified. In front of Pirate Marty stood Hook Hand.

"What?" he growled right back at Pirate Marty.

"Ye know ye ain't supposed to be havin' girls in yer cabin without Roberts' permission," Pirate Marty reminded him. Chameleon just glared at him.

"That isn't true," Chameleon rebutted. "Roberts lets us have girls whenever we want."

"Usually," Pirate Marty agreed. "But that ain't true for ye right now because of…"

Pirate Marty leaned in, lowered his voice and spoke to Chameleon so softly that only the two males could hear. Chameleon's expression went from smug to fear to anger in the space of two seconds. Pirate Marty pulled back once he'd finished speaking.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chameleon snarled angrily.

"Wouldn't I?" Pirate Marty threatened, cocking an eyebrow. "Give the ginger to me."

Chameleon let out a frustrated grunt and hauled Pirate Nell up and then flung her at Pirate Marty. Pirate Marty caught her expertly and then turned the two ladies around and marched them below deck. On the way, Pirate Marty leaned over and whispered to Pirate KK.

"Told you that I'd protect you and your crew," he whispered, smiling. Pirate KK couldn't help but smile a little. They got below deck, and neither female made any effort to fight back as Pirate Marty chained them up again. Just as Pirate Marty was about to stand back up after fastening Pirate KK's bonds, she spoke quietly.

"Thank you," she said so softly that it was barely audible. Pirate Marty stood up, smiled, winked and then turned and left.

For the first time since their voyage on _Revenge_ had started, Pirate KK felt relaxed. She embraced this feeling, leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes and let herself be swept away into a deep, deep sleep.


	9. Sickeningly Clean

**Disclaimer:** I'll let you know when I've earned the rights to the characters.

 **A/N:** Reviews make me happy. They motivate me to write the next chapter. Leave a review and the next chapter will get written faster. :)

 **Warning: this chapter is not for the queasy stomached or weak-hearted**

* * *

Pirate KK was awoken by the sound of the door crashing open. How long she'd been asleep, she didn't know. She glanced at Pirate Renko beside her, and he just shrugged. Pirate KK and the rest of her crew remained perfectly still as the _Revenge_ pirates unchained them and marched them back up onto deck. They were split up into groups and taken to different parts of the deck.

Buckets of water and scrub brushes were then dumped at their feet.

"Ye lot are going to scrub this here ship until it shines like a diamond," a pirate in front of Pirate KK and her group instructed. "Get to it."

The group hesitated until the pirate in front of them yelled at them.

"Now!"

The _Tarantula_ pirates slowly got down on all fours, still hesitant. They each grabbed a brush, dipped it in the bucket, and then started scrubbing. The other groups of pirates spread across the deck were also scrubbing. The _Revenge_ pirates patrolled, giving the workers the occasional flick of the whip if they stopped for a stretch.

Pirate KK scrubbed near Pirate G. They quietly talked to each other as they worked.

"You okay, G?" Pirate KK asked.

"Yeah," Pirate G responded. "Just hurts, that's all."

"What did they do?" Pirate KK wondered. She'd been with Marty, so she'd missed out on whatever happened.

"Nine Tails," Pirate G muttered and Pirate KK winced.

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Pirate G said, letting out a humourless laugh. "Where were you?"

"With Marty," Pirate KK admitted, lowering her eyes back to the deck.

"Did you?" Pirate G asked. Pirate KK nodded. "Why? He's the enemy!"

"I trust him," Pirate KK confessed and turned back to face her friend. Pirate G opened his mouth to speak, but KK stopped him. "I know he's the enemy, but, deep down, he's a good guy. He stopped Nell from being raped and he's promised to protect us."

"And you really believe him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright," Pirate G sighed skeptically. "But don't come crying to me when he turns on you."

Pirate KK opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by the whip cracking down on her back. She gasped in pain.

"Too much talk, not enough work," the pirate scolded harshly. "Get to it."

Pirate KK closed her mouth and focused on scrubbing. She felt the fear rising back up within her. She swallowed it back down. Now was not the time to be afraid; now was the time to work.

Pirate Marty patrolled away from Pirate KK's group. He knew he'd have to hit her with the whip if she wasn't working properly, and, frankly, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. So, he stayed away from her, just to be safe.

He strolled by two pirates, talking quietly, and lightly whacked them. They tensed up immediately and tried to hide their pain.

"Enough talk," Pirate Marty growled, and watched them as they closed their mouths and got back to work.

He paced back and forth for a while longer, before he got bored. He wandered over to the railing of the stern and looked out at the water. It looked so beautiful, so peaceful, the way it glistened in the late afternoon sun.

But, he knew, that in the dark, murky depths, marine life were fighting to survive. He knew that fish were eating other fish, and those fish being eaten were trying to escape. It was a nasty, violent world down there.

He thought it wasn't that different from the world he lived in. Pirates attacked each other daily, along with innocent people. Those being attacked had to fight back to survive. But, sometimes, they couldn't and they were 'eaten' by their attackers – taken captive or killed or sold on the slave market.

On the thought of the slave market, Pirate Marty sighed. They wouldn't be there for a few days, which was a good thing in a sense. It meant it gave him more time to come up with a plan to save Pirate KK and her crew whom she selected. He wanted to save her whole crew, but knew he couldn't. So, he'd just save who he could, putting his priority on those Pirate KK selected.

He stood there and stared a while longer, before pulling himself away and patrolled again. He repeated his activity for several more hours, until the deck was shining like a diamond. After that time, the _Revenge_ pirates rounded up all the workers and made them to gather at the bow of the boat.

The workers were soon seated, and the sound of Roberts' boots echoed across the deck towards them. Those seated lowered their eyes and those standing straightened up, and stood at attention. Roberts took several strides back and forth in front of his prisoners and then stopped right in front of Pirate G. It took all the self-control G had to not lunge forward and overpower Roberts.

"Brown, feed 'em," Roberts ordered, and the pirate named Brown started rounding up a gang to feed the prisoners and the rest moved forward to lead them below. Roberts stopped them and scanned the crowd and then glanced at Pirate Marty.

"Which one, Marty?" he asked. Pirate Marty licked his lips, debating whether or not to put Kensi through dinner with Roberts. It would mean that he could be there to watch her every move, but it would also mean that she'd struggle through two hours of Roberts' mockery.

He looked at Pirate KK, who was also looking at her. She mouthed the words: 'blond behind me'. He took his eyes off her and looked at the blond behind her. He looked back ad Pirate KK and nodded.

"That blond there, sir," Marty answered, pointing at the blond sitting behind Pirate KK. Roberts grinned.

"Good choice, Marty," Roberts commended, as one of his pirates grabbed her up. "Get her ready."

"Aye, aye, sir," Marty answered. He turned to Pirate Rick and nodded. Pirate Rick took the female pirate away to get her ready for dinner. Roberts spun on his heel and sauntered off. The rest of the pirates were then herded below deck and were made to line up.

Each pirate was given a cup of mush. When KK got hers, she held her cup up and sniffed it, then wrinkled her nose. It smelled awful. She was tempted not to eat it, but she knew it was all she was going to get, so she made herself as comfortable as possible in a corner and nibbled on it.

It tasted perfectly foul, but Pirate KK forced it down to keep her strength up. Somewhere in the darkness, one of her crewmates threw up. She heard it and clamped her mouth shut to prevent throwing up, too. Around him, a few more pirates let loose and their dinner came tumbling back out.

The smell wafted over to Pirate KK, and she nearly gagged, but was able to hold it in. Either way, she couldn't eat anymore and she put it down next to her. The pirates who had served them the meal hurried away from the sick pirates and slammed the door behind them. Pirate KK sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	10. Personal Slave

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Three hours later, all the pirates had finished puking. Everyone was covering their mouths to try and block out the reek of human insides. Pirate KK had retreated to the far end in an attempt to escape the smell, but it didn't work.

Pirate KK put her head against the side of the ship (she wasn't sure which side) and closed her eyes. Maybe if she could get some sleep, she wouldn't have to smell the vomit. Then again, when she awoke, she'd again be greeted by the smell, but it would be raw and even more gross by then.

She pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes closed, fighting back the tears she felt were coming. She was angry. Angry at Captain Rietta for abandoning them. Angry at the _Revenge_ pirates for treating them like animals. But, most of all, she was angry at how helpless and _hopeless_ she felt. She just wanted to die.

Around her, she heard the silent cries of almost a hundred other pirates who felt the same way she did. The first tear slipped out, and she dug her nails into her thigh to keep others from falling. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, which was a big mistake – she breathed in a huge waft of human puke.

Pirate KK couldn't hold it in anymore. She doubled over and her dinner tumbled out of her stomach. She heard a murmur of sympathy from her friends, which she was grateful for. Once it was all out, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, since she had nothing else to wipe it with.

A moment later, the door swung open and the prisoners stirred. Pirate Macy was dragged below deck and thrown down. The pirates who had brought Macy down grabbed KK and hauled her to her feet. Pirate KK didn't even bother to struggle. She just lowered her head and went along with them.

She was led up to and across deck. She was glad for the fresh air after being locked below deck. She was dragged across deck and to a cabin, where she was thrown to the ground. She heard the door slam and footsteps approaching. She didn't move a muscle, until the person the footsteps belonged to tucked his hand under chin and gently forced it up.

The person was Pirate Marty. His eyes were laced with concern when he saw the sadness in Pirate KK's eyes.

"Kensi?" he asked, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

Kensi wanted to say yes, but she wasn't really. So, she shook her head. She didn't say anything, for she didn't trust herself to not start crying when she opened her mouth. Marty must have seen this because he didn't press.

Instead, she was sat down on the bed with the instruction to wait. Marty disappeared for a few minutes, and then returned with a few other pirates, who were carrying a big tub of soapy water. Marty was carrying some clothes and things.

The other pirates left once they'd put the tub down and Marty went back over to Kensi and helped her up. She smelt really bad and looked like she felt as bad as she smelt.

"Hey," he soothed gently, pulling her chin up again. "It'll be okay. Let's start with a bath, okay?"

Kensi nodded and Marty led her over to the tub. He then turned around so that she could strip down and climb in, which she did.

Kensi gingerly put her foot in the tub, pleasantly surprised by the warmth the water provided. She quickly climbed fully in and sat down. The water came up to her collarbone and she crouched over a bit so that the soap suds touched her chin.

She jumped slightly when a hand began rubbing her back, but she quickly remembered Marty was there. He was washing her back for her. Kensi started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. It was probably from the overwhelming cluster of emotions.

They were silent tears, just falling one after the other down her cheeks. Marty noticed she was crying when he heard her draw in a shaky breath.

"Kensi," he whispered, stopping his washing, and instead pulling her close. She rested her head on his knee and he placed his hand on top of it and stroked softly. She brought her hand up and grabbed his left knee and held tight. She squeezed her eyes shut and sucked her lips in.

Marty did his best to comfort her, but it was hard from where he was. The best he could do was cradle her head and whisper comforting words in her ear. She eventually gained control of her tears and she sniffled.

"Feel better?" he asked. She nodded and lifted her head off his lap. The two of them continued their bathing routine and, soon, Kensi was fully clean. Marty reached over and pulled a towel out of the pile of clothes and other things.

He gave it to her and turned around as she started to stand up. He reached over and pulled over the outfit he'd gotten for her and passed them over. She took them, dried off and then put them on. She let Marty know when she was done, and he sat her down on the bed again.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into her. Neither one of them said anything for a while.

"You're not going back down there," Marty finally said, breaking the silence. She raised her head to look at him. "I'm going to make sure you don't go back down there."

"How?" Kensi wondered, lowering her head again.

"I can convince Roberts to make you my personal slave," he explained. "And then, what I do from there is my business. Sound good?"

"Slave doesn't sound good," Kensi muttered and Marty couldn't help but smile a little.

"I know," Marty acknowledged. "But they're the words I'll have to use. Don't worry, though. You won't have to do any slave work."

Kensi nodded and bit back some more tears. Marty felt her body tensed and her wrapped his other arm around her, too. He didn't say anything, and just let her gather herself. Their silence was interrupted by a loud grumble from Kensi's stomach. Marty chuckled, and even Kensi couldn't help but smile.

"Hungry?" Marty offered and Kensi nodded again. He got up and left the cabin for a few minutes, and then returned with a very large plate of food. Kensi's eyes bulged in excitement.

"If I become your personal slave, is this what I get to eat every day?" she asked hopefully. Marty chuckled again and nodded.

"Sure."

"Sign me the fuck up!" Kensi agreed, smiling for the first time in nearly over six hours. She lunged into the food, aggressively tearing apart the chicken leg with her teeth. Marty let out a loud laugh, glad to see that she was cheered up.

"Very good. You start tomorrow."


	11. Monster and Man

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :(**

 **A/N:** Dedicated to s-sdensi. I hope you feel better soon :)

* * *

The early morning sun peeked over the horizon, instantly lighting up the calm water with hundreds of thousands of flickering jewels. The Dread Pirate Roberts had been up for hours, just pacing across deck, spending some time to himself before another day of piracy.

He leaned on the starboard railing and looked over the now dancing water and smiled to himself. He always did enjoy watching sunrises. Seeing the sun rise majestically over the earth brought him a strange and familiar sense of comfort, but one he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was as if it were bringing back a memory he'd purposely forgotten, even though it was good.

What had happened, as the Dread Pirate Roberts had forced himself to forget, was his past.

He had been a normal child – having fun, laughing, always looking for some sort of mischief to get up to. The only part of his childhood that had been different from most was the way his father beat him. If he had failed a task, his father would beat him and make him do it over and over until he got it right. His mother had also been beaten by his father in the same manner.

His mother had always been the one to comfort him after his father had stormed out and told him that he shouldn't worry and just do his best. His mother had always smelt like sunshine and courage and a hint of cinnamon. She had always loved cooking with cinnamon.

He'd also been picked on relentlessly by the school bullies. From the beatings and the bullying, he started to shut down as he grew up; he started to lose all human connection.

Then came the day that his father betrayed them. For money.

They had been handed over to a pirate, what was her name? Yes, it was Captain Rietta, wasn't it? Yes, that was it. He had only been seventeen at the time. Both he and his mother had been subjected to cruel torture to get whatever the hell Captain Rietta had wanted. He had then had to watch his mother die a slow, painful death caused by the pirate.

He'd managed to escape the same fate, but had shut down completely.

He decided to become a pirate, and was taken aboard the _Claw_. He was quickly promoted to first mate and stayed in that position until _Revenge_ attacked. He was taken as prisoner and trained by Dread Pirate Roberts for almost three years.

He was then taken into Roberts' cabin and told the truth: there had been no real Dread Pirate Roberts for almost seven years. The original Roberts was named Charles Roberts and was living like a king somewhere in Europe. He'd been replaced by a Gerald Porter, who had then been replaced by a Terrance Mason, who had been replaced by James Reynolds, the current Roberts.

Reynolds had then handed the position over to him. They took on a new crew and Reynolds played the role of first mate until the crew had been accustomed to it. Reynolds had then left and the new Roberts had taken over.

He'd now been doing this for just over three decades, and had no intention of stopping. Sure, he had a hell of a lot of money, but he used that strategically and bought more ships and had turned the _Revenge_ into, not just one ship, but a whole fleet of ships. It was very efficient and created the fear that other pirates had of them ten-fold.

The "Roberts shoes", as he liked to call them, were also especially bought. They had originally been made by a Swiss shoemaker living in the mountains. The rumour of the flesh in the soles was true, but it was pig's flesh, not human flesh.

Roberts, still leaning against the railing, sighed as the first of his crew shuffled out onto deck to start a new day. He pushed off and waltzed easily past them back to his cabin. His breakfast would be arriving there soon, and he certainly did not want to miss it.

Back in Marty's cabin, Kensi awoke to the sun gushing through the windows of the cabin. The bed was so nice and warm and soft, much better than the conditions below deck. She rolled over onto her back and let her mind wander.

It quickly landed on the fact that this was the first day of her 'personal slave' thing with Marty. Of course, she knew he'd never treat her like an actual slave. He'd proven to her in the short time that they'd known each other that he wasn't that sort of person. But, still, considering his tastes that she knew of, it could be actually kind of enjoyable.

May as well start it off on the right foot.

Kensi rolled back over, smiling, and started trailing sleepy kisses along his arm, right up to the back of his neck to awaken him. She let out a breath of laughter when he awoke with a small groan.

"Good morning, master," Kensi greeted, slipping into her role in the little role-play, if one could call it that. Beneath her, Marty let out a noise of remembering something.

"Oh, yeah. That's today, isn't it?" he murmured into his pillow.

"Mmm hmm," Kensi replied, starting to trail the kisses down his back. Marty shifted slightly.

"That tickles," he muttered sleepily.

"Is it not pleasing you?" Kensi continued in her role as slave, smiling when Marty chuckled slightly.

"No, I like it a lot," Marty answered turning his head so that his voice was no longer muffled by the pillow. By now, he'd caught on to her little game and he smirked to himself, wondering what his first move should be. He decided to see how far she'd go with this.

"Stop," he instructed suddenly, and he felt her stop. He wasn't sure it was out of surprise or if she was still playing. Only one way to find out. He lifted his head and turned himself sideways so that he could see her. She was halfway down the bed, propped up with her arms, simply waiting.

"Roll over onto your back."

Marty was surprised how quickly she complied. So she was still playing. Okay. That was good.

"Move back and rest your head on your pillow."

She did so, and quite quickly. She looked to him for her next instruction. He saw the playful twinkle in her eye and smiled. She really wanted to do this. Well, this was going to be fun.

"Good girl," he purred, climbing on top of her and held himself up with outstretched arms. Kensi licked her lips, wishing him to just do it already.

"Well, it is a slave's job to please her master," she pointed out and Marty grinned.

"True," Marty drawled seductively. "And it's the job of the master to reward his slave when she does well."

"Whatever you say, sir," Kensi responded without missing a beat. Marty lowered himself onto of her and began to slowly kiss her.

"I love it when you call me that," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe. Kensi drew in a short breath, and then smiled.

This was going to be a fun morning.


	12. Land Ahoy!

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership over anything in this story, except the plot**

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews you guys leave. Only a few more chapters and then we're through :)

* * *

The next few days passed much like the first one. Every morning, the prisoners (excluding Pirate KK) were fed a breakfast of quarter of an orange and then herded up to work. They scrubbed, tied knots, were forced to perform, threw fellow crewmen and women overboard and whatever else pleased Roberts.

There were floggings daily, as well as deaths. The workers were fed stale bread and some fresh water for lunch and then repeated their morning. When the sun set, they were herded back below deck were they were fed mulch, which most of them couldn't keep down.

Pirate KK remained with Marty. She was forced to remain at his heel wherever he went. If he had Crow's Nest duty, she had to come along, too. If he went out on deck, she had to follow. If he did not wish for her to come along, there had to be another pirate to guard her in his cabin. That's what happened most of the time, and KK quickly became accustomed with standing or sitting in the 'slave corner', as Marty called it.

Then Marty would always come back, and he'd tackle her down onto the bed and become aggressive, which she loved. He even let her be on top twice. She enjoyed that.

But, all things, good and bad, must come to end. This was true, for, five days after the _Tarantula_ was captured, half the survivors had died. This is when the pirate in the Nest called down to his fellow crewmen.

"Land ahoy!"

This caused a buzz on deck. Pirates from both crews scampered to the bow to see if they could see it, too. And they could. It was just a tiny speck in the distance, but they knew it was land, and everyone cheered. The _Tarantula_ pirates were eager to get off the hellhole of a ship, and the _Revenge_ pirates were always glad to see land. It meant less prisoners and more money.

Roberts heard the commotion and stormed out of his cabin. He had heard the call of "land ahoy", but they wouldn't be there for another few hours. He pushed his way to the middle of the group of pirates and everyone cowered back.

"Back to work!" he barked. No pirate dared hesitate. The deck was soon quiet again, with the prisoners scrubbing and keeping their gaze low. Satisfied, Roberts stalked back to his cabin to rest up for the long journey ahead of them.

Marty and Kensi had also heard the call, and Kensi had looked at Marty with worry in her eyes. He had assured her that it'd be okay. She'd seemed to accept that and laid her head in his lap and he'd proceeded to tell her a story that his mother used to tell him.

It went something like that a beautiful princess, Princess Olivia had been kidnapped by fierce, evil dragons, and the brave knight Marty had gone to rescue her. He'd courageously fought the dragons and rescued the princess and they'd lived happily ever after.

Kensi had giggled and said that it was cheesy and Marty given her a disapproving look and played the Slave Master card on her. She'd said that she liked cheesy stuff and he smiled and kissed her. He then got a thoughtful look across his face and furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked. Marty gently eased her up.

"I, uh, just remembered something I have to check," he answered, giving her a gentle nudge in the direction of the Slave Corner. She knew the drill, and obeyed without protest. Pirate Rick came in and she lowered her eyes to the floor. Marty left and she was left alone with Pirate Rick in silence.

Pirate KK hooked her leg around the wooden stool in the corner and pulled it over so she could sit down on it. Unfortunately for her, Pirate Rick had other ideas. He moved forward and intercepted, kicking it away from her. She watched it tumble across the floor until it stopped beside Pirate Marty's bed and then raised her eyes to the guard.

He just shrugged like it was nothing. But his eyes told a different story, one of him exercising his current superiority over her. She couldn't leave the corner to get the stool, and she most certainly could not attack him, so she had no choice but to stand.

It wasn't like she didn't mind standing, she was okay with that bit. It was the fact that she was being treated as less that bugged her. Yet, she was able to keep her cool until Marty returned. Pirate Rick left as soon as he returned and Kensi started to emerge when the door closed, but Marty held up a hand to stop her.

"Just…wait there a bit longer," he requested. Kensi let her eyes drop to the stool and he gladly carried it over for her. Kensi very willingly sat in the corner a few minutes longer and listened to Marty rummaging through some things and tracing things and whatever else he was doing.

He soon gave her permission to come out, which she did. Marty instantly recognised the annoyance in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just the way that other pirate treated me," she muttered, avoiding eye contact. "It's no big deal."

"No! It is!" Marty insisted. "What happened, exactly?"

"The guard kicked the stool away and made me stand," Kensi explained, still not looking at him directly. "I mean, I don't mind standing up, it's just-"

"You don't like people treating you as lesser than they are," Marty finished for her, and she nodded. Marty placed his other hand on her other shoulder and thought what to do next. Kensi was still staring at his shoes, so he figured a bit of a self-esteem boost would be good at that moment.

"Wanna switch roles for a while?" he offered. Her head shot up. "You can be the master, or mistress in this case, and I'll be the slave."

A slow smile spread across Kensi's face. She liked that idea. Marty smiled, too, when he saw her smiling.

"On your knees."

A few hours later, the horn sounded to prepare the rowboats. Marty and Kensi were completely naked on his bed, with Kensi still on top. The main part was over, and she was just resting her head on his chest.

"Okay, Kens," Marty broke in. "Time to get dressed. We're going ashore soon."

Kensi wasted no time in slipping back into her clothes and Marty sat her down on the edge of the bed after he'd gotten dressed, too.

"Now, we don't have much time. Which of your crew mates do you want me to save?" Marty asked. Kensi looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he was offering.

"Y-You're going to save my crew?" she asked, wanting confirmation.

"Yes," Marty confirmed. "But I can only save a handful. Which ones do you most want me to save? Names and physical description."

"Pirate G," Kensi started answering immediately. "White, very thin layer of hair, blue eyes. He's one of the pirates who got whipped with Nine Tails. Pirate Sam, black, bald and muscular, also whipped with Nine Tails. Pirate Nell, red head who you threatened on the first day. Pirate Dom, black, small."

"Is that all?" Marty asked, making a mental note of each of the descriptions. Kensi nodded, and Marty pulled her up. "Okay. Let's go."

The deck was bustling with pirates. The prisoners were being shackled and forced into boats to go ashore. Kensi scanned the crowd, but it was cut short by Marty handing her over to a different pirate.

"Just behave until we get to shore and I get you back," Pirate Marty pleaded and Pirate KK nodded. He disappeared and she was shackled up and loaded onto one of the rowboats. She was noticeably healthier and stronger than the rest of her crew mates.

The row to the shore was agonisingly long. The _Revenge_ pirates were so happy to see land that they laughed and talked the whole way. The _Tarantula_ pirates stayed silent and kept their eyes down.

Pirate KK thought about what her fellow crew had gone through, and internally beat herself up for forgetting about them the whole time she'd been with Pirate Marty. She'd been a selfish fool to forget about them. She'd been weak to fall for his charm so much that she'd cast aside any thought of her friends.

She chomped down on her lip to stop any feelings that might want to show themselves outwardly. She wondered how she was going to apologise, _if_ she could apologise. She wondered if her friends had thought about her. She shook the thoughts away, not wanting to confront it.

They reached the shore and all the survivors were hauled off the boats and onto the rocky beach. Once all the _Tarantula_ pirates were on land, they were lined up in four rows and forced to march. _Revenge_ pirates surrounded them, with Roberts at the front.

The group trudged silently onward, to whatever fate was awaiting them.


	13. Not So Simple

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.**

 **A/N:** Only one or two more chapters to go. I promise it will be up before the premiere in 14 hours (from the time I published this) *squee*

* * *

It was a long, long walk to the Slave Markets, but Roberts didn't mind. It was good exercise. Although, for the prisoners, it was a death sentence. Any prisoner that collapsed from exhaustion would be trampled. Any who made it to the Slave Markets would be sold off, never to be seen again. Those who weren't sold were killed. It was a win-win for him, and a lose-lose for them.

They made it to their camping ground just at dusk. The _Tarantula_ pirates were sat in group on the ground, while the _Revenge_ pirates set up camp for the night. The prisoners would all be sharing the same quarters, and Roberts' crew would be spread out across several different quarters.

By the time it was all set up, it was well and truly dark. Fires were lit all around to keep warm. One was even set up for the survivors, shivering in their worn and battered clothing. Pirate KK was the only one who stood out in that lot. She was still healthy and didn't have rags for clothes. Many of her crewmates gave her spiteful looks.

A few of the _Revenge_ pirates brought over dinner for them. Almost all of them groaned at the thought of eating mulch again. Especially KK, who hadn't eaten mulch since her first night as prisoner. She tried not to wrinkle her nose.

But, that night, they didn't get mulch. They got fresh bread, a good amount of clean water, a full orange and a small sample of fresh, juicy beef. The pirates who had been below deck had never seen anything so glorious, and their eyes lit up like children's eyes on Christmas morning, and they started cheering. Their captors made no move to stop them

Roberts heard their cheers and laughter as the good food and drink was handed out, and smirked. What hope was building up now would quickly vanish in the hot, cruel sun the next day.

Pirate KK sat and ate hers quietly. She was very grateful that she didn't have to eat mulch, but she felt so out of place among her friends. She'd been getting special treatment while they'd been slaving away as if they were no more than dogs.

She wondered whether it was worth it; if it had been worth being Pirate Marty's pet to save her friends. Now, she wondered if she _had_ any friends left, or whether they despised her for her actions. She couldn't say she blamed them; she was starting to despise herself, too.

The _Revenge_ pirates were also enjoying a nice meal, much better than what had been given to the prisoners. Pirate Marty sat on the steps leading up to his quarters, munching on his rations, and observing the scene. His crew were spread across the whole compound and Pirate KK and her crew were all bunched up around one fire.

They were all happy and talking and smiling for what he was sure was the first time in five days. Except, he noticed, the KK wasn't smiling. She was sitting quietly, eating her food, seeming disconnected. Pirate Marty wondered what she was thinking. He figured she was probably feeling guilty from having being so privileged aboard the ship, while her friends were suffering.

But he couldn't resist choosing her out of all the pirates he could have chosen. Her eyes were just so fascinating. Her spirit had proven just as fascinating as her eyes. He couldn't help it, he felt himself falling for her. Yeah, the whole love-at-first-sight was cheesy, but he felt like it was real. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts for the moment and wondered when the right time to escape would be.

Probably in the morning, after they'd had a good night's rest. They'd be needing the strength where they were off to – off up in the hills on the west horizon of this island. Pirate Marty leaned back against the next step up to his quarters and let his gaze wander up to the stars in the sky. He wondered what life really was.

For stars, it was explode into a big ball of gas, burn and then explode again into nothing. They were so far away, that, by the time they were seen by people, they were already gone. Is that what life was? People were born, lived a while and then died, and then were eventually forgotten?

Marty thought it so, but then thought of people like Alexander the Great. He wasn't forgotten. Why wasn't he forgotten? Because he had fought so well in battle and was a good leader, probably. Marty wondered what it took to be remembered, and not just another blip on the radar of history.

Eventually, the fires burned down to just embers, and the prisoners were herded off to their quarters, where they'd have to make themselves as comfortable as possible in their shackles. The _Revenge_ pirates also headed off to bed. Pirate Rick headed towards his quarters that he was sharing with Pirate Marty and noticed him stargazing.

As he passed, he tapped Pirate Marty lightly on the shoulder, clearly bringing him out of deep thought.

"Hey, I think it's time that we hit the sack."

"Yeah, sure," Pirate Marty replied distantly, getting up and falling in. He cast one last look behind him before closing the door of his barracks. He had a weird feeling about KK and the ones she had selected to be saved. He felt like their escape, however simple the plan was, was not going to be simple at all.

He had a feeling that things were about to get really complicated.


	14. The Path to Freedom

**Disclaimer: CBS and the creators of _The Princess Bride_ and _The Pirates of Penzance_ hold the right to all the characters and ships.**

 **A/N:** Wow. Three chapters in the space of 12 hours. That's pretty impressive. More to come soon. In the meantime, please leave a review. :)

* * *

Morning came without any complications during the night, and everyone awoke early. Again, the _Tarantula_ pirates were served a wholesome breakfast, which they ate quietly this time. The reality of what was to come had hit them like a block of concrete the night before.

During breakfast, Pirate Marty casually wandered over to Roberts and sat down beside him, chewing thoughtfully.

"What is it, Marty?" Roberts had asked, cutting the small talk. Marty almost chuckled – Roberts knew him far too well.

"Well, you see , sir, there's this task that needs to be done just up in yonder forest," Marty requested, pointing his finger in the direction of the forest just north of their campsite. "And I'm gonna need me some prisoners to get it done."

"Take your pick," Roberts agreed. He'd never been one to deny Marty anything. Except that one time when Marty had tried to sleep with his girl. That hadn't turned out well. Fortunately, Marty had learned his lesson in what was reasonable and unreasonable to request.

"Thank you, sir."

"You know where the slave markets are when you're done."

"Aye, sir."

Pirate Marty got up and wandered over to the Pirate KK and her crew, just finishing their food and drink. All looked up when he approached. Pirate Rick gave him a questioning look.

"Job needs to be done," he answered shortly. Rick nodded, satisfied with the answer. Marty roamed around, choosing prisoners for his work detail. The first one he chose was of course KK, who was quick to rise. He chose out the others KK had wished to be saved, which left him with a number of five. He risked a glance at KK, who nodded ever so slightly.

"That all?" Rick asked and Marty turned to face him.

"Why? Are you eager to come, too?"

The younger pirate quickly shook his head and shut up, and went back minding his own business. Prate Marty then led the group away to the northern forest, to a path that would take them to the western mountains, which would then take them to a brand new ship hidden along the west coast of the island.

He had sneakily stolen a key for the shackles from Roberts and had taken enough food to last them for several days, in case the journey was as slow as he expected it to be. The ones he'd selected made no protest, they just followed along quietly.

When they reached the path that would take them into the mountains, which was quite deep into the forest, he stopped. Without a word, he then unshackled them and decided that now would be a good time to explain his plan.

"You lot aren't on a work detail," he admitted. "I've brought you along to save you from the slave markets."

At that, all heads, except Kensi's, heads hot up. Marty pretended not to notice Kensi's unresponsiveness.

"I chose you lot on request of Kensi," he went on. "Evidently, she cared about you four enough to choose you out of all the remaining survivors to come."

"But why?" Pirate G piped up, somehow not afraid of this pirate. Marty shrugged.

"I guess…I just wanted to prove that I'm human," he answered, not liking how close to the truth his answer was, so quickly added: "To Kensi."

At that, he got a smirk from Pirate G and Pirate Sam, who also exchanged glances with each other.

"You like her!" Pirate G teased. Marty fought the blush that threatened to take over his face.

"I'm fascinated by her," Marty responded, amazed at how this man could still be smiling after that voyage. Perhaps he was an eternal optimist, along with his bulky friend.

"That means he likes her," Pirate G told Pirate Sam, who just let out a breath of laughter. Marty shook his head and laughed it off. He then left the chains by the road and led the small group up the path in silence for a while. Then Pirate Dom spoke up.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"West coast," Marty answered, pulling out his map. "There's going to be a ship there waiting, and we're going to make it ours."

"Who's going to be captain?" Pirate Sam asked. Marty almost shuddered at the threatening tone used by him.

"We'll decide when we get on board," Marty answered, smartly avoiding any conflict. The group continued on with small talk. Questions were asked about each other to get to know each other better. Pirate G used the excuse that they had to know each other if they were going to be a crew.

Marty had caved and loosened up, actually becoming friends with most of them. It was just Pirate Sam that he was having troubles with. But the two looked past the differences and tried to tolerate each other for the sake of the group. Even Pirates Nell and Dom joined in the chatter. Kensi was the only one who remained silent the entire time.

Come lunchtime, they had just about completed the forest trail and were about to head into the mountains. Marty sat them all down and handed out just the right amount of rations. It wasn't as good as the food they'd had for dinner and breakfast, but the food they had with them had to sustain several weather conditions, so options were limited.

Still, the group enjoyed their lunch and carried on with their banter. Marty was pleased that the journey was going so speedily. Roberts and the rest of them would probably be halfway to the markets by now, having to spend one more night camping. With any luck, if the journey kept up its speed, they would have reached the boat by the time the market had actually started. By then, it would be far too late for any of his fellow pirates to come looking for them.

The rest of the day went by much like the first half. The group chatted and started connecting, actually getting in a few laughs. But, much the same as before, Kensi remained silent. The hot afternoon sun beat down on them relentlessly, so they stuck to shady areas to try and prevent any unnecessary sun. In doing so, they could slow the process of dehydration and save precious water.

Yet, by the time the sun was setting, they were out of water. Luckily, there was a river that started flowing through the mountains down to the ocean. Also, luckily for them, the river was also a path that led down to the west coast. So, all they had to do was follow the river and they'd get to their destination. It sounded simple enough, but then there were complications such as bears and other wild animals. Then there was the issue of the unsettling feeling in Marty's gut. It still hadn't gone away, and was eating away at him like a termite at wood.

He decided to ignore it for now and just to get to the river before the sun set completely. He picked up the pace slightly and the others imitated him. They arrived at the river at the last light. Marty told them to have a bit of a drink, but not too much. He then led them into a cave right by the river, where he knew they'd be safe for the night. He created a barrier to protect them from any wildlife wanting to also enter and maybe steal their food.

The pirates he'd saved were sound asleep pretty quickly, but Marty stayed up a little while longer, just watching over them like a guardian angel. He was just settling down himself when he heard a sniffle, as if someone were crying. He propped himself up and heard it again. He somehow recognised it as Kensi's, and he felt for her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd shuffled over to her and laid beside her. Marty wrapped one arm around her waist, quite clearly shocked by his sneaking up on her. But, she quickly relaxed and cried no more. Marty just lay there holding her until she fell asleep and even after. As he lay awake in the darkness beside Kensi, the feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day, indeed.


	15. Silent North

**Disclaimer: I only own the _Silent North_**

 **A/N:** Well, we've reached the end of our little adventure. Massive shoutout to s-sdensi who collaborated with me on this one. She wrote the Slave Markets part, which was edited by me. Enjoy, leave a review. Peace out! :)

* * *

Pirate KK was up before dawn. Her back was sore from sleeping on a rock hard surface all night, but she'd endured worse nights. She had silently gotten up, lifted Marty's arms off her and slipped out. She needed to be alone for a while. She was still beating herself up, and just needed time to think of how to apologise.

The rest of them were awoken a few minutes after dawn by a wild boar, trying to gnaw its way into their safe haven. Pirate Marty was quick to slay it, and was pleased that they could have some fresh meat for breakfast that morning. He got up and started gutting the boar and picking out all the meat to cook. The others got up just to be outside and enjoy the fresh air.

They soon noticed KK sitting on a rock, staring out into nothing and wandered over.

"Hey, Kens," G greeted. "What's wrong?"

Kensi dropped her eyes from the sky to the ground below, ashamed. G repeated his question, and Kensi answered him in a quiet voice, like that of a child about to confess to a crime to their parents.

"I'm sorry. I-I let you suffer while I was being Marty's pet."

Her answer was short, but said everything. G, Sam, Dom and Nell exchanged glances with each other, all thinking the same thing.

"We're sorry, too," G admitted, which caused Kensi to look at him in confusion. "We're sorry for being spiteful of you while you weren't with us."

"I get it," Kensi mumbled, dropping her gaze again. "You guys have every right to be spiteful of me. I did nothing to help you during those five days on the ship."

"But you're doing something now," G countered. "As far as I'm concerned, saving us from the slave markets is enough, despite what we endured on the ship."

The others murmured in agreement and that got a small smile out of Kensi.

"Hey, Kens," Sam soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We forgive you. Can you forgive us?"

Kensi nodded, not looking up. Her friends smiled, glad that they had made amends with each other. It'd take time to forgive themselves, they knew, but it'd happen.

"Come on," Sam coaxed. "Marty' cooking pork for breakfast."

At the sound of that, Kensi perked up. She _loved_ pork, so she got up and scurried over. Her friends laughed in a good-natured way. She ignored them and sat down on a rock by the fire that Marty was cooking the boar over.

A little while later, the group of six were tearing apart the meat with their teeth and chatting happily as if they'd known each other forever. Sam was even starting to tolerate Marty with ease; he no longer had to try hard.

Unfortunately, things weren't so pleasant for the other pirates, the ones still with Roberts and his minions.

It was almost nightfall when Roberts and his remaining prisoners reached the slave market. Even though the sun was setting, the market looked lively and bustling. If one had come across it, perhaps they might not see the evil of the market, but its lively attitude at first glance.

However, with the more detailed looks, you could see the nastiness of a slave market. Roberts smiled. He was always glad to get some prisoners off his hands, and more money. No one would ever see them again, dead or alive. He ordered the captives to be freed from the shackles and bound up in thick ropes. The orders were carried out, swiftly and without question.

As he turned away from his captives, he spotted a rustling of a bush nearby. He rolled his eyes. Hiding in a bush was so childish.

"Halt!" he called to whoever was in the bush. "Who goes there?"

Out of the bush stepped a tiny, elderly woman.

"I'll take over from here," she greeted, stepping forward.

Roberts was confused at first, but then he squinted, looking right into her eyes and that which he'd forgotten came rushing back like water over a waterfall. His mother. Blood. The woman who tortured them. More blood. Mother dead. Running. Roberts blinked and felt an overwhelming rush of anger.

"You again!" he bellowed. He remembered her now – Captain Rietta. She was the most legendary pirate of them all. She had conquered many ship, stolen a lot of loot, and, of course, mercilessly slayed hundreds upon thousands of people, guilty and innocent alike.

"Aye, me," she responded, tilting her head to try and remember him. Suddenly, a lightbulb went on in her head when she saw the way he scowled. "Ah, yes. Now I remember you! You were that boy who just would not die! Owen, right?"

Roberts drew his sword and glared at her. All the emotions that he'd forgotten, everything that had once made him human, even his very name, came back like a ghost to haunt him.

"This ends today, woman!" he snarled. Rietta merely smirked back and drew her sword. The other pirates and slave traders at the market gasped and took a step back. The was a duel of life; one must live, the other must die.

Both Roberts and Rietta yelled in unison and clashed. Glints of silver blinded the people watching as the two swords duelled against each other. Roberts would strike, only to be blocked by Rietta. Rietta would then take a swing, but then was blocked by Roberts.

The fight continued for some time, and the two duellers started to get tired. Rietta finally slipped past Roberts' sword and nicked his arm. The man groaned, and retaliated with a well-executed attack, catching Rietta in the back. Rietta fell, and a cloud of dread settled over the _Tarantula_ pirates' heads. Had the woman of legend finally been defeated?

Roberts stood proudly, panting. He had finally done it; he'd truly gotten his revenge. His mother's soul could rest in peace. He turned to his captives, when a sword punctured his back. The blade sawed through him, pointing out through his heart. His eyes widened in pain, and the sword followed its path back out.

He crumbled to the ground, dead. The pirates strained to see Rietta with a murderous look on her face. She stood up and wobbled quickly over to her crew. She slashed their bonds and gave the order, before the _Revenge_ pirates could figure out what was happening.

"Run."

The pirates hobbled to their feet, still exhausted from the past week. They looped arms and scurried away as quickly as their tired bodies would let them. They knew they just had to get to the west coast. It was sheltered there, and they'd be safe.

"After them, lads!" Pirate Rick growled, finally breaking away from his daze. In shock, the pirates yelled to each other, and scrambled to catch up with their captives.

That's when all hell broke loose. A slave trader and a pirate there to buy started fighting with each other. Others got involved and it turned from an argument to a life-or-death brawl in a matter of seconds. The _Tarantula_ pirates slipped away into the coming night.

The sun was asleep when Marty, Kensi, G, Sam, Dom and Nell reached the place where the boat was hidden. They'd been in no rush to get to the boat, for they knew that no pirates would come looking for them.

There was always the risk of pirates coming along the path that led from the town straight to the west coast where they were, but he doubted it. The path was wide open, and he knew that Roberts and his pirates liked the element of surprise and so would choose through the mountains instead. That gave the small group an advantage, because it took twice as long to get through the mountains.

The group then boarded the ship, which was called _Silent North_. Kensi liked the name; it gave the ship a mysterious and dangerous feel, especially since it was now night. The element of night also gave them a better chance of getting away no problem.

A pirate was already waiting aboard the ship, a Pirate T. Marty greeted her with a big smile. Kensi wasn't so sure she liked this girl.

"Hey, Talia!" he greeted, being enveloped in a warm hug. "Thanks for bringing the ship."

"Anything for you, Marty," Talia answered, mimicking his grin. For some reason, Kensi felt a pang inside of her of an emotion she couldn't identify. Anger, perhaps. Maybe it was the thing about jealousy she'd heard so much about. Or maybe it was just a stomach ache from eating too much pork.

"These are Pirates G, Sam, Nell, Dom and KK," Marty introduced, gesturing to each person as he spoke. They responded in a nod or a smile. "Everyone, this is Talia, my childhood best friend."

Kensi was about to open her mouth to speak when there was a commotion from shore. The group of seven peered over and saw people dressed in rags running for the ship. G recognised them as pirates from his crew.

"Get 'em up here!" he called out, and they all scurried to get the survivors up on deck. There weren't many, only five. There was Pirate Jo, Pirate Nat, Pirate Liv, Pirate Jack and Pirate Pete. They were in a pretty bad shape and were taken by Talia to different cabins to be treated, fed and given rest in proper beds.

Just as they were about to pull the anchor up, there was one more person who appeared on the shore. Pirate Marty rowed out to the last pirate and brought her back. All the _Tarantula_ pirates who were still on deck recognised her as Captain Rietta.

"So _now_ she shows up," G muttered. Behind him, Sam tensed, feeling the same. Kensi crossed her arms and became rigid and Dom and Nell started staring at their shoes.

"You guys know her?" Marty asked as he pulled her onto deck. They nodded.

"She was our captain," Kensi answered, looking bitterly at the wounded woman.

" _Is_ your captain," Rietta corrected, and all five pirates shook their heads in unison.

"Not anymore," Pirate G decided. "A captain is supposed to lead and protect his or her crew, and to be captured along with his or her crew when they're invaded. You've done nothing of the sort."

Captain Rietta opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words to say. She'd also lost a lot of blood and would die if nothing was done. She collapsed on deck. Marty looked from her to G.

"What do you want to do with her?" he asked, ready to do whatever G pleased.

"Let the sharks decide," G answered, turning away. Marty nodded.

"As you wish."

With that, he picked the little old lady up and dumped her over the side of the boat. She let out a scream as she fell, and it stopped when she hit the water. Marty and Sam then hauled up the anchor and the ship took off.

Dom and Nell were tasked with cleaning up the blood, which they did so cheerily and quickly; they'd never been too fond of Rietta either. Talia emerged from her duties a while later and the seven of them sat down to eat dinner, which was fresh bread, an orange, fresh water, and the left over pork from that morning.

"So," Talia spoke in between mouthfuls. "If we're going to be a crew, we're going to need a captain."

"I vote G," Marty said instantly. Sure, he may have been a good leader himself, but G was a great one. He knew that G would be the best at the job. The other five pirates quickly agreed and Talia nodded, satisfied.

"So, Captain G, what is your first order?" she asked, chomping again into the pork. Captain G thought a minute and then grinned.

"My first order is that we each get another orange!" he declared. The group cheered, except for Marty who just lowered his head and chuckled. He then got up, got another orange for each of the pirates and sat back down.

They then sailed off, ready to begin life as the crew of _Silent North_.


End file.
